Things
by Jewels12
Summary: Post R&R. An unexpected accident, a Stars Hollow convoy and a thrilling third kiss! Come and see what all the commotion is about! COMPLETE
1. Chasing Kirk

**Title: **Things

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Gilmore Girls or anything related to the production…but sometimes at night, when I'm lying in bed, I pretend that I do! It's my guilty pleasure heh, heh.

**Author's Note: **All right folks, I say it's about time I started working on a new fic. So, here goes nothing! I've decided to write my own take on the whole Post Season Four Luke and Lorelai 'moment' and their relationship as a whole. I know this storyline has been beaten to death, but I'm about to add my own twist on things and I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised! I promise to keep up with my humorous flare – laughter is as always, the best medicine!

Now without further ado, let's transport ourselves to the Wonderful World of Star's Hollow…

The walls came crumbling down and FINALLY, Luke and Lorelai had tiptoed into something new, something wonderful and something neither had anticipated…a relationship.

THE PAST:

Lorelai replayed the events of the evening in her mind –

"_Will you just stand still?" Luke's husky request seemed more like a threat…and that look in his eyes. Lorelai did as she was told. She knew what was coming and closed her eyes in anticipation – if only she could breathe, yes, oxygen would be really good right now. His warm breath sent chills down her spine; her body became paralysed in a fit of bliss as his sensual lips finally met her own. She pulled away just in time, before all sanity had been lost, before she had completely succumbed to him. He waited, she couldn't. She was drawn to him; she craved him, his taste, his touch. Once more they entangled themselves in an exquisite embrace. With great fervour, the kiss developed, passionately, erotically . Lorelai again pulled away, this time with greater difficulty. Her lips tingled with the sensation of Luke; her body tingled with the suspense of things to come…_

_Cue Kirk:_ _"Aaaah, Aaaaaaaah, Aaaaaaaaaaaah, Aaaaaah, Aaaaaaaaaaah…"_

Luke and Lorelai were unexpectedly jolted into reality and the moment was lost…but not forgotten.

"_I'll be right back," Luke seemed to know more than he was letting on._

_Lorelai's expression betrayed her confusion._

"_I'll explain later." And with that, Luke bounded after Kirk._

_What to do now…tell Rory, yes – that was the plan._

_Lorelai skipped jauntily towards home. Her feet were light and her heart was aflutter. She was positively giddy with delight. Things were happening; big things, **wow** things. Unfortunately, the thrill and excitement Lorelai was radiating, immediately washed away upon entering the Gilmore household. Things had changed…forever._

_Meanwhile: _

_Luke continued his pursuit of Kirk. My, but he was a fast runner, that 'Butch Danes'…but perhaps not quite fast enough. Luke at last came upon Kirk after he had entangled himself in a thorny rose bush. The poor guy, he never even saw it coming. _

"_Kirk? Kirk, talk to me buddy!" Luke tried his best to remain calm._

"_God? Is that you? Heaven looks a lot like Stars Hollow." Kirk was undoubtedly disoriented. _

"_Kirk – it's me, Luke. Just hang on buddy and I'll get you out of there." Luke carefully manoeuvred his way and gently guided Kirk from his thorny prison._

"_Luke, my bum hurts. I think it's bleeding." Kirk winced in pain._

"_Kirk, don't ever say the word bum to me in a sentence. We'll get you all cleaned up in a minute." By 'we' Luke of course meant Lorelai or Sookie or anyone other than him._

_With that, Luke grabbed Kirk by the legs, threw him over his shoulder and carried him back to the Dragonfly. Kirk weighed about as much as a sack of potatoes._

_As they approached the Inn, Kirk's mental welfare improved, and suddenly he started remembering things…things that Luke wasn't entirely prepared for._

"_Now I remember," Kirk began, "I ran downstairs…through the front doors…past you and Lorelai…you and Lorelai…you were…you were…"_

_Luke cut him off before he could finish, "We were talking, discussing actually. Things that…things about the Inn…and such." Luke was a terrible liar._

"_You were kissing!" Kirk blurted out, visibly stunning Luke. "I'm going to tell everyone…everyone must know the truth! **'Operation Luke and Lorelai'** has finally succeeded! We Won, We Won!" Kirk was a lunatic. He jumped out of Luke's grasp and ran towards the doors._

_Without a second thought, Luke once again sprinted after him, hurdling up the steps with incredible force. And then, the inevitable happened. His balance failed him as he reached the top step and tumbled backward, slamming his head into the unforgiving ground…_

_Back at the Gilmore household:_

_Lorelai had just finished patching things up with Rory, as best she could. It still hurt her more than she could ever bear to let on. This kind of pain would only heal with time. As much as Lorelai wished otherwise, she knew her place was at the Inn right now. Her return was imminent, with or without Rory by her side._

THE PRESENT:

Lorelai was flying solo as she drove down Dragonfly lane and reacquainted herself with the Inn. Something about this place was magical. She fluffed her hair and pinched her cheeks before exiting her jeep and walked purposefully toward her new establishment…

To Be Continued…

Feel free to give me a little feedback, I loves my feedback!

P.S: REVIEWS RULE!


	2. Finding Luke

Thanks immensely for the reviews everyone! I'm glad to see you're all enjoying the story thus far. Things will only get better, I assure you!

Now, without further ado, here goes the second chapter…

Lorelai continued towards the front doors. Her stomach was in knots; memories of the night consumed her. In the distance, she noticed a figure lying still on the ground. Lorelai immediately recognized the motionless body.

"Luke?" she cried out. "Luke!" she repeated as she enclosed the space between them. "Oh my god! Luke, can you hear me?" Lorelai was horrified at the scene before her. She knelt down and checked for a pulse. She had no idea how to check for a pulse. She was definitely not the right person to be tending to an unconscious man, or any ailing victim for that matter. Lorelai knew she needed help.

"Sookie, Michel, Jackson, Anybody - HELP!" Lorelai screamed at the top of her lungs, nearly breaking the sound barrier. Now that was something she was good at.

There was quite a kafuffle in the Dragonfly as a result of Lorelai's summoning shriek. Nearly every guest was awake, running about nervously, trying to locate the whereabouts of this vile woman responsible for disrupting their slumber.

Sookie was the first to arrive at the scene. Her expression indicated her concern. "Lorelai – Oh my god! What happened? Is he…is he dead?"

Lorelai almost laughed in spite of herself. "No Sookie, he's not dead! He's unconscious. We need to call an ambulance or something."

Sookie was stunned. She needed answers. "What - how did this happen?"

"Sookie, ambulance!" Lorelai's patience was wearing.

"How did you find him, when did this happen?" Sookie was a little hard of hearing sometimes, purposely I might add.

"Sookie, go call an ambulance, or get someone else to call an ambulance…I don't give a damn who calls the ambulance – but someone needs to call a freaking ambulance!" Lorelai was 'freaking' out.

"Oh, ok – I'm on it!" Sookie knew when Lorelai meant business.

News began to spread of the 'situation' and soon, practically the entire town had gathered round the fallen victim. Patty was dabbing Luke's forehead with a cool cloth and Kirk, (a fully-clothed Kirk), was reflecting on all his fondest memories of Luke.

"Luke was the greatest friend I ever had! I remember when he taught me how to ride a bike. That was three years ago. And when he found the rest of the Easter Eggs that I lost in the town square," Taylor glared at Kirk, "I knew where they were, I just let Luke take over for me…his hands were bigger…he could hold more." Nice save. "What a guy Luke was…what a guy." Kirk's speech was heartfelt.

"Kirk, for the last time…he's not dead! Save your eulogy for a more appropriate occasion!" Lorelai was at her wits end. And where the hell was the ambulance? This was not the way the night was supposed to end. Moments earlier Lorelai had been floating on air, her relationship with Luke finally hitting new heights, then the mess with Rory, and now this. She wondered privately if Jason had anything to do with Luke's current state. "Oh my god, Jason!" Lorelai unknowingly uttered. Screw the ambulance, where the hell was Jason!

"Lorelai, what's going on with you?" Sookie had obviously heard Lorelai's previous remark and took her friend aside for a more intimate conversation.

"I don't know," Lorelai returned, confused and deep in thought.

"What about Jason?" Sookie continued.

"I don't know," Lorelai echoed.

"Did Jason have something to do with this?" Sookie was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"I don't know!" Lorelai paused, then rebelliously finished, "The answer ain't changing any time soon Sookie, get the drift!"

"Wow – I'm sorry…I shouldn't have, I mean…I never meant to prod." Sookie was certainly caught off guard.

"No, Sookie – I'm sorry. It's just, this whole night…what a mess. With Jason and my parents and Luke and the ki-…" Lorelai stopped herself just in time…

"What!" Sookie squealed in disbelief.

…Or not. "Uh, nothing, heh, heh," Lorelai was a terrible liar.

"You kissed? You kissed! Oh my god Lorelai you kissed. You and Luke kissed. I've waited my whole life for this. This is a dream come true. I can't contain myself!" Sookie was taking the news rather well.

As hard as Lorelai tried to fight it, the delight of her friend made her laugh. There was no denying it anymore, the truth was out. "Sookie, please calm down. Everyone's going to think you've gone nutty!" Lorelai reasoned.

"I'm sorry Lorelai, I'm just so damn happy!" She wrapped her arms tight around her friend, congratulating her completely.

"Thanks Sook…but you're kinda cutting off my circulation!" Lorelai winced.

"Oh, sorry again. It's just so exciting. I think we should have a party! I'll make a crab soufflé and polenta…oh, and French truffles, or maybe a ginger and liquorice torte…

"Sookie!" Lorelai appropriately interrupted, "we're not getting married, we just kissed. Although I appreciate the gesture." Sookie's enthusiasm left little to the imagination.

"Anytime sweetie, anytime!" Sookie grabbed Lorelai and hugged her with even greater ferocity this time.

Thankfully, their embrace, or Sookie's vice-grip as Lorelai deemed it, was interrupted by the most glorious sound; a siren. At last, the ambulance had arrived!

Lorelai ran over to the paramedics and explained the circumstances as best she could. With little effort, they slid Luke's solid body onto a gurney and placed him inside the ambulance. Seconds later, they departed towards Hartford, with a Star's Hollow procession following close in toe. Practically every guest trailed the ambulance on route to the hospital. Lorelai was at the head of the convoy, riding along with Sookie and Jackson.

The fun had just begun!

That's All For Now Folks - Stay tuned and REVIEW!


	3. Pillows And Mind Games

Again, I thank you all for the kind words of encouragement! Now, prepare yourselves for the next exciting chapter. Things are about to get messy!

The hospital doors swung open as Luke's pale and defenceless body was hastily escorted inside. Lorelai ran into the building panting and out of breath, chasing the man that made her weak in the knees.

Out of nowhere someone grabbed her arm and made her jump.

"Excuse me miss," a rather robust nurse asked, "are you the wife?"

Lorelai shifted uncomfortably before answering, "Uh, no heh, heh – I'm, well we're…I'm just a friend – but I can fill out any papers you need. I know Luke better than anyone!"

"Very well miss, follow me," the nurse instructed. Lorelai did as she was told. You don't mess with a woman who resembles a 'Patriots' linebacker.

"My name's Lorelai by the way."

"Judy."

Seconds later, the Star's Hollow platoon graced the hospital with their presence. The nurse looked up and sighed.

"They with you?" Judy questioned Lorelai.

Lorelai gulped, afraid to admit the obvious. Small town folk were all the same. "Guilty," there was no denying it.

"Lorelai – where is he? How is he doing? Are they taking good care of him?" Everyone was shouting at once; Patty's voice could be heard over the others naturally.

Lorelai was as uninformed as the rest of them regarding Luke's condition. "Guys, I know nothing. They wheeled him off before I could get any answers."

"I'll keep you all posted as long as you all keep quiet!" Judy stated with authority. There were no arguments. "The waiting room is down the hall to your right. Don't even attempt to steal any magazines. I know how many there are, trust me!"

"Uh, nurse?" Kirk began, "You wouldn't happen to have any spare pillows lying around would you?" Kirk's voice was shaky and weak at best.

"And why exactly do you need a pillow?" Judy was getting a kick out of this.

"Well, I had a little run-in with a certain rose bush…and my bum – it's really feeling the consequences." He was a nervous wreck.

"Maybe I better take a look at that bum of yours, make sure it's still in working order." She winked a wicked wink. Was Judy coming on to him?

"Are you coming on to me?" A stunned Kirk inquired.

"Heavens no, if I was coming on to you, you'd know it," This woman was crazy.

"I, I have a girlfriend," Kirk thought it appropriate to add. Lulu was back at the Inn watching over things with Michel. Poor thing.

"Henry, I need an examination room. It'll only take a minute!" Judy yelled to a doctor at the end of the hall. She had completely ignored Kirk's previous comment, or perhaps she deemed it unworthy of a response.

"You got it Judy." The doctor cooperated. Smart man.

"Come with me," Judy ordered Kirk. He would have been a fool not to.

"Yes ma'am," He looked back at his fellow Star's Hollow inhabitants and mouthed the words 'help me'. His efforts were met by encouraging smiles and waves of goodbye. Damn them, he thought.

"This could only happen to Kirk!" Patty chuckled openly about the frail man's misfortune.

"I feel kinda bad for the little guy…anybody got a camera! Babette was positively fiendish. The others laughed.

Several minutes later, Kirk hobbled slowly toward the 'town traitors'. "So many thorns, so many painful, torturous thorns." Kirk seemed a tad delirious.

Judy reacquainted herself with the crowd smiling devilishly and wielding 'the tweezers from hell,' as Kirk referred to them. "Anybody else?" She offered.

"NO!" was the overwhelming response. They quickly assembled themselves in a line and scurried to the waiting room.

Judy laughed silently at the power she wielded. 'Still got it,' she thought.

Lorelai stayed behind, the pile of paperwork seemed to have grown. "Any word on Luke yet?" Lorelai wasn't in the mood to be intimated by 'Judge Judy'.

"Oh yes, the doctor just informed me that he would be out momentarily to give you an update. Any more questions?" Judy aggressively stated.

"Nope, that's it!" Lorelai assured her, once again tending to her paperwork.

Thankfully Judy spoke the truth and the doctor arrived shortly thereafter to give a report. "Are you part of the Luke entourage?" The doctor asked Lorelai.

"Yes, that I am. I'm Lorelai."

"Hi Lorelai, I'm Dr. Lanham. It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you and Luke a couple?"

Again Lorelai was caught off-guard by the inevitable question. "Um, well no – not exactly. It's kind of complicated actually." She unknowingly blushed.

"I understand, I didn't mean to pry. He's a lucky guy to have so many friends supporting him."

"Yeah, well he really deserves it." Lorelai surprised herself with her open honesty. "So how is he Doc?"

"He's in the Recovery Room right now and he's stable…"

"Can I see him?" Lorelai eagerly interrupted.

"Please let me finish, Lorelai," Doctor Lanham softly requested. "As a result of the trauma Luke suffered to his head, he has been diagnosed with what we refer to as 'Retrograde Amnesia'. This means that he is unable to remember any of the events that occurred prior to the incidence of trauma."

Lorelai was horrified by this information. "So you, you mean he wont even recognize me?"

"Oh no – nothing that serious Lorelai," he nearly laughed, "He might not remember anything from the last week or two. But that's as far as it goes."

"I really need to see him – can I see him?" Lorelai was on the verge of tears.

"Yes, certainly. Just be very quiet and gentle. He's still a little tender in spots."

"Thanks so much, for everything."

"You're very welcome. He's in room #407."

Lorelai smiled warmly and walked briskly towards Luke's room…

More to come soon my friends, more to come soon!

Let me know what ya'll think!

P.S: REVIEWS Make 'Things' Happen!


	4. Hospital Rooms

Thanks a TON for the Reviews Everyone! "You're enthusiasm shocks me!" Quote from episode 4.7 (Love Me or Louvre Me) - That lady was scary! She kind of inspired my 'Judy' character!

And now, without further ado, let us resume our story…

It was 4:30am. Lorelai continued down the hospital corridor. The reality of the situation still hadn't quite hit her. Room #407 was right in front of her, but she couldn't move. Her feet had frozen to the floor; her nerves were running wild. Finally, with great determination, she forced her body into action and entered the gloomy and uninspiring room. The darkness could not conceal her fear, nor could it shadow her relief upon seeing Luke. He smiled as she approached his bedside; she returned the smile.

"I'm so glad to see you," Luke gently whispered.

"Ditto," Lorelai amicably responded. "Rough night huh?" She teased.

"It's getting better," Luke flirted. Maybe he should get hit on the head more often.

Lorelai looked away shyly, her eyes drifting around the space. "Nice room you got here," anything to make conversation.

"Yeah, room #407 – lucky number 7!" Luke sarcastically replied.

His response triggered memories of the discussion Lorelai had shared with Michel a day earlier. Actually, the entire day's events unexpectedly invaded her mind: the flowers, the adoring gazes, the kiss – kisses to be exact. And then, at long last, it hit her.

"Lorelai, are you alright?" Luke asked concerned.

"You don't remember any of it, do you?" She knew the answer, but she needed to hear it.

"Any of what?" Luke asked, unsure of Lorelai's intent.

"What about your sister's wedding? Or the movie invite?" Lorelai was becoming angry; her emotions were succeeding.

"Lorelai, what's wrong? Did I do something?" Luke was without a clue.

Lorelai took a deep breath, her voice becoming softer. "No, Luke you did nothing…it's just…I'm so sorry that this happened to you."

"What about my sister's wedding?" Luke finally asked.

"Surely you do know that you have a sister!" Now Lorelai was being dramatic.

"Yes, of course I know I have a sister!" Luke rolled his eyes at Lorelai's insane supposition. "So Liz is married then? And what's this about the movies?" Luke had so many questions.

"Yes, Liz is married to T.J." Lorelai answered the most pressing question first.

"What about the movies?" Luke somehow didn't care that T.J. was the lucky man.

"Nothing, forget it. It doesn't matter anymore." She was rather temperamental.

My, how this woman exasperated Luke, "It does matter Lorelai – I want to remember things again. I want you to help me…I need you to help me."

She'd do anything for this man. "You know I will," Lorelai admitted, "I'd like my payment to be in the form of liquid…starts with the letter 'c' and ends with a double 'e'." Ha – that rhymed!" Lorelai had a gift.

Luke had to laugh; she was relentless. "When I start remembering things, then you can drink your poison."

"Deal!" Lorelai enthusiastically accepted the offer.

"Listen, Lorelai…" Luke began, "I just wanted…I mean I, I – thanks for coming, for being here – for everything."

"Anytime," she beamed.

There was an awkward pause. Luke was the first to relieve the silent tension.

"So how long do I have to stay in this joint anyway?" In case anyone forgot, Luke really hated hospitals – detested them in fact.

"Honey, if I had my way, you would have been released hours ago. I need coffee!"

"Ah, so that's all I am to you…the guy who supplies the coffee!" Luke slyly remarked.

"No, you are the God who supplies the coffee! Drinking your coffee is like a religious experience my friend – trust me!"

Luke smirked at that. She was so easy to please. "Remember the last time we were at a hospital together?"

"Yeah, I do. That seems like so long ago now." Lorelai envisioned her father then.

"I know," Luke agreed.

"We've been through so much together. It feels like you've always been in my life." With each passing moment Lorelai realized how much she wanted a relationship with Luke – a romantic relationship. How could she have been so blind? The most wonderful, generous, strong and beautiful man had been right under her nose all these years. Now she could finally see the potential, the inevitable truth behind the rumours. She wanted Luke and she was going to pursue this. She was going to take the bull by the horns and make her move. She was going to make Luke fall for her all over again because she had certainly fallen for him. She was going to be the man.

"Well, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger!" Luke joked. He hadn't yet realized the significance of Lorelai's words.

Lorelai ignored Luke's attempt at humour. "Luke, I think we need to spend some more time together…a lot more time," She stopped to take in Luke's expression. He seemed shocked, but in an incredibly good way. Lorelai was hastily losing her nerve. "I mean, I think I need to be around you more often – just so I can help you remember things…not specific things, just things in general, cause it's good to know things, especially if you want to know about them or if the other person wants you to know about them…" Introducing the long-winded woman.

Luke cut short the babbling session not a moment too soon, "Lorelai, please slow down, my head is spinning."

She laughed at that, "I'm sorry Luke. I just want to help you. I want Luke back."

"I know. And I want you to help me. It might take some time though," Luke hated being vulnerable like this.

"I'm in," Lorelai genuinely offered.

"Ditto," Luke gratefully replied. They smiled warmly at each other, preparing for the long road ahead, anxious to begin the healing process…together.

Suddenly and violently, the door was pushed open and the Star's Hollow Brigade made their entrance. All privacy had now been lost. Damn town, thought Lorelai. Damn town indeed, but really, could a story exist without them? I think not!

That's All For Now Folks – It'll Only Get Better!

Stay tuned and REVIEW!


	5. Kiss Dish

Thank you to one and all for your highly motivating and encouraging reviews! Now, prepare yourselves to be enthralled by the next compelling chapter! This one's a real dandy!

So the town of Star's Hollow had managed to cram themselves into the small hospital room. These were very tight quarters and left little to the imagination.

Kirk spoke first, he usually did. "Luke, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I did this to you and I'll never forgive myself!"

Luke hadn't a clue what Kirk was talking about, "What's all your fault?"

"You chased me into the rose bushes and then you carried me back to the Inn. And then you chased me again because I was going to tell everyone about the kiss…and that's when you fell!"

Everyone's face bore the same expression: puzzlement and intrigue. Everyone's face that is, but Lorelai's. She looked rather ill in fact.

Luke was overwhelmed by all this information, "Are you talking about the Dragonfly? Lorelai, is the Dragonfly finished? What were we doing there? And what's this about a kiss?"

"Kirk, I always knew you had a thing for Luke!" Babette teased.

"What? No! I never kissed Luke! Really, I didn't – I swear!" Who was he trying to convince?

All eyes moved to Lorelai as she struggled to explain the situation, "Well, uh – yes the Inn is finished Luke, and we were all there for the 'test run' this weekend." Lorelai ignored the part about the kiss, hoping that the others had forgotten. Fat chance!

"Congratulations Lorelai, I knew you could do it!" Luke smiled contentedly at the businesswoman extraordinaire.

"I couldn't have done it without you!" Lorelai returned with an equally content smile.

"Aren't we forgetting something here?" Patty exclaimed. "What about the kiss? Who kissed whom? I want some answers!"

"I NEVER kissed Luke!" Kirk shouted.

"We know Kirk!" Everyone echoed.

"Who kissed Luke then?" Patty demanded.

The room grew silent for a moment, and once more, Lorelai received the bulk of attention.

"Are you people seriously going to believe a word that comes out of this man's mouth?" Lorelai was undoubtedly referring to Kirk.

"I NEVER kissed him!" Kirk repeated.

"I know Kirk! You were delirious. You probably dreamt the whole thing up!" Lorelai quipped.

"Does this look like a dream to you?" Kirk unceremoniously slid down his trousers to reveal his battle-scarred bottom.

"Aaaaagh!" was the resounding response.

"Kirk, for the love of god, put your pants back on!" Jackson piped. Welcome to the story Mr. Melville.

Kirk did as he was told. Poor guy. Both Lorelai and Sookie knew he was speaking the truth. Thank heavens the chef was keeping quiet though…so far.

"Look, I think everyone needs to give Luke some space. He's just suffered a severe head injury. It's not fair to bombard him like this." Finally, Morey saved the day.

"Morey's right! How about you all go back to that nice little waiting room…maybe Judy will be there!" Lorelai shot that last remark in Kirk's direction with a mischievous wink.

Everyone seemed to agree. Luke agreed wholeheartedly. Kirk however, was not so enthusiastic about the idea.

A few minutes later, after warm wishes and kind good-byes, the Stars Hollow gang made their exit. Sookie and Jackson stayed behind with Lorelai.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to make a quick phone call," Lorelai advised the much smaller audience.

"Take your time," Luke answered.

"We'll keep an eye on him," Sookie wittily remarked.

Lorelai took a deep breath as she dialled the familiar, yet estranged numbers of the Gilmore household. She had to at least tell Rory where she was. Whether Rory gave a damn, was another story. Their current relationship was rocky at best. The road to healing would surely prove to be a long and arduous one.

Meanwhile:

Sookie and Jackson were sharing some of the details from the previous evening with Luke.

"Oh Luke, the Dragonfly looks so great and the 'test run' was a huge success…that is of course, until your little mishap." Sookie attempted to lighten the mood. "Lorelai was on cloud nine though…well except with the whole blow-out with her parents, and Jason…but she was thrilled about the kiss…oh crap!" Sookie spilled the beans.

Luke and Jackson shared a stunned expression.

"Uh, Sookie?" asked Luke.

"Yes Luke," Sookie nervously replied.

"What kiss?" Luke privately wondered why everyone seemed to be hiding something from him.

"Did I say kiss? Cause I meant to say dish…Lorelai was thrilled with the dish I prepared for dinner. Kiss, dish – it all sounds the same!" Clever Sookie.

"Sookie, is there something you're not telling me? Luke wasn't taking the bait.

"No, of course not heh, heh." She was becoming an exquisite shade of red.

"Sookie?" Luke continued to press.

"Please don't ask me Luke…it isn't my place to say…me and my big mouth!" Sookie felt positively dreadful.

And, as if on cue, Lorelai re-entered the room, eager to join in the conversation, "So, whatcha talking about?"

"I have to go. I'm going now. Come on Jackson, let's go. We're going." Sookie was exceedingly antsy.

"Was it something I said?" Lorelai asked amusedly.

"No, no – I just…we need to put money in the parking meter. Yes, that's it." Sookie's behaviour was rather peculiar, even for her.

"Oh, ok hon. We'll be here." Lorelai played along.

"Bye Luke, Bye Lorelai," Jackson spoke for the both of them. He was as determined as anyone to get some answers from his eccentric wife.

"Bye guys," Luke and Lorelai responded. Now that they were alone once more, Luke had some questions of his own.

As Sookie and Jackson made their way down the hall, reacquainting themselves with the waiting room, they noticed a new face had emerged.

"Jason!" Sookie unexpectedly shouted, "What are you doing here?"

Why not toss another one in to the mix eh?

So ends yet another chapter. If ya'll are good I'll update again real soon!

Remember to REVIEW!


	6. Blackmail With A Side Of Dirty!

I fervently apologize for my tardiness in updating and I graciously thank you all once more for your kindness and generosity in reviewing this insane story! In case you haven't noticed, I am a huge fan of physical comedy so expect lots of action in each and every whimsical chapter! Now buckle your seats and let us return to our story…

"Sookie, always a pleasure!" Jason politely remarked.

"Jason – what are you doing here?" Sookie repeated.

"Well, I've come to see what all the fuss was about, naturally."

"How did you know we were here?" She demanded.

"That wonderful concierge of yours pointed me in the right direction." Jason cooed.

"Michel? Our Michel? You do realize that you said the words wonderful and Michel in the same sentence, don't you?" Sookie seemed slightly sceptical.

"Let's just say he was nicely compensated for his kind gesture. What more do you want?"

"How about the truth!" Sookie was rather astute on a good day.

"Alright, the jerk conned me out of 50 dollars for simply suggesting that there might be a hospital involved in the sudden disappearance of every guest. Then I called a few hospitals and decided on the one with the frustrated receptionist."

"And why is that?" Patty shamelessly jumped into the conversation.

"Who wouldn't be frustrated having to endure the entire town of Star's Hollow?" He was going to regret that one.

A hush fell over the room.

"In case you didn't notice young man," Patty began, "This waiting room is for friends and family only…and I don't think you qualify."

Jason thought it best to cut this tongue-lashing short, "Look, I just want to speak with Lorelai, and then I'll be on my way. Can someone please tell me where she is?"

"What's your offer? Surely you can do better than 50 bucks!" Babette cunningly negotiated.

"What? You're joking, right? She's joking…right?" Jason was urgently looking for an ally – anybody.

"Nope, she's dead serious. You better pay up mister, or you'll be sorry – trust me!" Kirk knew more than he let on.

"Listen to the man. He knows the dice." Morey added. He was a cool cat.

"Alright, alright, I don't have any cash on me…will you accept a cheque?" Jason was willing to cooperate, although he wasn't used to being on the rotten end of a deal – twice in one day.

"A blank one!" Babette barked. The others applauded.

"You people are relentless. How's 75 dollars?"

"It's 25 short of a hundred!" Patty piped.

"Fine, 100 dollars. Whom should I make it out to?" Jason's patience was wearing thin, so too his pocket book.

The room once again fell silent. I guess they hadn't thought this entirely through.

"Well, I think you should make it out to the Dragonfly Inn, as a donation for their spectacular hospitality!" Patty suggested, and everyone unanimously agreed.

"Done. Will that be all?" Jason hesitated slightly before forfeiting the cheque.

"They're in room 407," Babette offered as she swiped the cheque.

"Thanks…who's 'they'?"

"You'll see soon enough." Sookie added.

And with that, Jason was finally off and away, desperately yearning to make amends with Lorelai. Above all else, Jason was a very determined individual, irritatingly so.

Meanwhile:

Luke was waiting for the right moment to revisit the 'kissing' subject. Lorelai had shared some intimate details with him regarding Rory's current state. She hadn't admitted everything, but enough to genuinely concern Luke. He had never liked that Forester kid, not ever. Eventually their conversation moved back to the Dragonfly Inn, with Lorelai now discussing the whole 'door' situation.

"It was pretty nerve wracking for a while. I mean, how can you run an Inn without any doors? We all would have bonded on a whole new level!" Lorelai laughed at the thought.

Luke loved hearing that laugh. "With or without doors, I know you would have been a complete success! You've worked so hard on this Lorelai. I just want you to know how proud I am of you" That was a mouthful coming from Luke.

Lorelai felt tears threatening. "Thank-you Luke…thanks, I, you …you've been with me every step of the way. I don't know how I can ever truly thank you." She always found it hard to accept a compliment.

"Your being here is appreciation enough." Luke took Lorelai's hand and squeezed it tight. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, sensing the vulnerability and the bravery, the longing and the understanding.

"Lorelai," Luke began, "There's something I want to ask you…" Luke was unwelcomingly interrupted by the man of the hour.

"Jason!" Lorelai cringed.

"Lorelai!" Jason returned. He had found them. Damn him for finding them. Damn his navigational skills. Damn the hospital for having directories, information desks and door numbers. Damn, damn, damn!

"Jason?" Luke questioned. "Gosh that name sounds familiar."

Jason looked inquisitively at Luke, then directed his attention towards Lorelai. "What's with him?"

"He hit his head Jason…he has amnesia. Lucky for you, otherwise I'm sure he'd be kicking your ass right about now. Something I wouldn't mind doing myself!"

"What's this?" Luke asked.

Jason continued conversing despite Lorelai's debilitating comment, "Amnesia? Well if he doesn't remember me, then I guess he doesn't remember the kiss!" Oh no, not Jason too! How the hell did he know about the kiss?

"The what?" Luke again pressed.

"How the hell do you know about the kiss?" Lorelai impatiently demanded. This was becoming a vicious cycle.

"After I went to the washroom I decided I needed to clear my head a bit, and I exited through the kitchen. As soon as I walked outside I knew I had intruded on something." Jason didn't seem angry, he was rather calm actually.

"What something?" Luke was beside himself. He might as well have been a fly on the wall.

"Lorelai, I want you to know that I don't have some sort of agenda here. I just needed closure. You have obviously moved on and I need to respect that…Thanks for the time together, I'll treasure it always." Wow, maybe Jason had hit his head too.

"What is going on here!" Luke was shouting now. Who could blame him?

Lorelai was indeed startled by his tone. "Luke! Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not ok! I want some answers! Neither of you are leaving until I get some!" Luke paused briefly and then realized his mistake, "Don't say it Lorelai, I'm warning you!"

"Dirty!" She couldn't help it. Who could blame her?

That's All For Now Friends!

Stay Tuned: The next amazing chapter will be up in a jiffy!

P.S: Don't forget to REVIEW!


	7. Rhyme Time

Hello out there to all my fans! I'm in the middle of exams right now, oh the pain of it all! But, if all goes according to plan, I'll have another new chapter posted in a matter of days! And soon I shall be vacationing in Mexico – perhaps that may inspire a new twist in the plot…something perhaps involving Tequila! Viva Mexico! Now, on with the story…

"Lorelai!" Luke pleaded.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me. Out with it already! I'm a grown man, I can handle it!"

Lorelai giggled naughtily before torturing the poor man once more, "How 'grown' are you!"

Jason could've sworn he saw smoke escaping from Luke's ears.

"Last chance Lorelai! Either you tell me the truth, or you can kiss your coffee goodbye!" That was harsh.

"Noooooo! You wouldn't…you shouldn't!" Lorelai didn't take kindly to threats involving her precious java.

"I can and I will unless you spill!" Luke rhymed. He hated that he rhymed.

Lorelai loved it of course and played along, "Why don't you chill, I'll get you a pill. Drinking your coffee gives me a thrill!"

Luke fought back a smile. "Lorelai, I'm warning you!"

She looked to Jason and sighed. "Alright Luke. You want the truth – you got it…Here goes nothing…Brace yourself…Prepare to be amazed…" She wasn't stalling was she?

"Quit stalling!" Luke quipped.

"Fine, fine. So this is how it all went down…"the annoyingly shrill pitch of her cell phone interrupted Lorelai's confession.

"God damn technology! Turn it off Lorelai!" Luke was furious.

"It's Rory. I have to take it! I promise I'll be quick!" And Lorelai hastily exited the room.

"This isn't over Lorelai – not nearly!" Luke turned to Jason and rolled his eyes in defeat. "She has got to be the most exasperating woman on the planet…and I'm head over heals in love with her."

Jason simply smiled and nodded. That same dark-haired seductress had put a spell on him from the moment he met her. He too was in love with her, but he knew her heart belonged to Luke. Watching their playful banter in the hospital room proved as much. Their kiss at the Dragonfly provided an exclamation point.

Luke somehow regretted how easily he confessed his true feelings to a complete stranger. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Jason Stiles…an old friend of Lorelai's." He thought it best not to include the word 'lover' in his description.

"Well, Jason Stiles – it's a pleasure to meet you. I trust that you'll keep this conversation of ours a secret?"

"Of course," Jason kindly obliged. Deep down however, he felt quite unsettled. He knew something. He had the ability to change the future, to influence a desperate man's struggle. He wouldn't be Jason Stiles if he let such a golden opportunity slip away. "Luke, I'd like to share something with you, if I may?"

"I wont stop you." Luke replied.

Jason took a deep breath, satisfied he was making the right decision, "The kiss that you've heard so much about…was between you and Lorelai," Luke's face bore a stunned expression, "I thought it best to let you know. Don't lose her Luke. Don't ever let her go." Jason emotively concluded.

Luke was indeed rendered speechless. He merely shook his head in disbelief.

"I should go Luke. Take care and take my advice. It was nice meeting you." Jason shook Luke's hand before turning to leave. He had to admit, it was kind of fun meeting Luke for the second time. He might even start to like the guy if he stuck around any longer!

Lorelai noticed Jason leave and grabbed him by the arm, "Leaving so soon?"

"I've made my peace. It was great seeing you again Lorelai. Take care." Jason really wanted to get out of the hospital. He wasn't such a fan of them either.

"You too." Lorelai smiled and waved as the businessman walked out of the hospital and her life in the same stride. She had finished her conversation with Rory and was attempting to compose herself before returning to room 407. Every phone call was another step in the healing process.

Finally, Lorelai had summoned up enough courage to face the music. She walked with great purpose into Luke's room and held up her hand, forbidding him to speak. "Luke, I have something to confess to you and I need you to be completely quiet. Don't interrupt me…don't say or do anything…don't make this harder than it has to be."

Luke couldn't help but smile at this display. He had one up on Lorelai now. The ball was in his court and she was none the wiser. He knew her secret, he loved her secret – he was experiencing euphoria…all thanks to Jason Stiles. It was rather unfortunate that he left when he did. Luke was actually beginning to like the guy.

"What's so funny?" Lorelai was put off by Luke's sly smile.

"Nothing, nothing – please Lorelai, continue." Luke was eager to hear Lorelai's side of the story.

"Ok – well, you know the kiss…that everyone keeps talking about?"

"Yes, " Luke nodded

"Well…that kiss happened at the Dragonfly…and I was involved…and someone else was involved…" her heart was pounding.

"Yes, it typically takes two to kiss," Luke smartly replied.

"You're not making this any easier," Lorelai returned.

"Fine, go ahead Lorelai – you were kissing someone…"

"Yes, I was kissing someone…a man…a tall man," She looked deeply into Luke's eyes and all at once she lost her nerve, "It was Chris!" Lorelai cringed at her cowardly demeanour

"Chris?"

"Yes." Lorelai hardly sounded convinced herself.

"You and Chris? You kissed Chris?" Apparently it was rhyme time again.

"Yes…no – I don't know." She was failing fast.

"What do you mean you don't know? Either you know or you don't!" Luke noticed the flush of Lorelai's cheeks and decided to cut his prosecution short. "Listen, you don't need to tell me anything if you don't want to."

"Luke, I do want to tell you…I'm going to tell you. I'm just not ready yet." Finally honesty.

"Whenever you're ready, I'll be here."

"Thank you."

They both smiled.

Ironically, Lorelai seemed to be showing greater signs of amnesia than Luke. He however, vowed a silent oath to jog that memory of hers real fast. Just wait until he got out of that hospital. She wasn't going to know what hit her!

To Be Continued…

Remember to REVIEW! – This is getting really juicy, isn't it?


	8. Release

Ok, ok – so it took a LONG time for this chapter to present itself, but believe me, it was well worth the wait! Mexico was a relaxing blessing, an insanely hot blessing, but a blessing nonetheless! By the way, I like the heat!

Now, without further ado, I invite you all back to Star's Hollow and this hot little story!

Finally, after what seemed an enternity, Luke's day of release was upon them. In reality, he had only been in the hospital for a couple days, rest and recuperation heading the agenda. The Star's Hollow brigade had long since returned home, much to the disappointment of Judy. They were really starting to grow on her, especially that Kirk. Judy even suggested taking one last look at his sore little rump, causing Kirk to scream rather unbecomingly. Seconds later he could be seen running down the street shouting the Lord's name in vain.

Lorelai had remained by Luke's side for the duration of his hospital stay, much to the comfort and pleasure of both parties. At this precise moment, the two were packing up the odds and ends of Luke's clothing, or lack there of. Luke had always been a light traveler.

"Thanks again for all your help Lorelai," Luke kindly remarked.

"The bill's in the mail…and you're welcome!" Lorelai playfully returned.

Luke smiled, "So, what are your plans for today?" Luke paused before continuing, "By the way, what day is this anyway?"

Lorelai laughed, "Well my dear, it's a bright and airy Tuesday morning in the lovely month of May. The year is 2004, the year of the monkey to be exact. The year that Martha Stewart was found guilty, Michael Eisner got the boot from Disney, Tony Randall kicked the bucket and Everybody still Loves Raymond! Any more questions?"

Luke was impressed and slightly overwhelmed by Lorelai's wealth of media knowledge, "As much as I am grateful for your current events special, I was really hoping that you would answer my first question."

"Oh, well what was it?" She had forgotten.

"Your plans…do you have any for today?" He fervently hoped otherwise. Luke had become quite used to having her around.

"Well, I think that I should pay a little visit to the Inn, make sure the roof hasn't caved in and that Sookie hasn't injured herself or the guests…and Michele hasn't alienated the guests…and Patty hasn't sexually harassed the guests…"

"Good luck with that," Luke smirked.

"Well I figure if I can prevent just one of those four scenarios from happening, then I've done my job!" Lorelai laughed.

"I'd go for the roof," Luke instructed.

"I dunno, do you think we really need one? Perhaps a more natural approach is the key, bringing people closer to nature. People like that kind of thing," crazy people, Lorelai though to herself.

"That means bringing yourself closer to nature in the process Lorelai," Luke knew that was certainly out of the question.

"Ah crap. Roof it is." He knew her too well.

"You should come by the diner later…that is, if the Inn is still in one piece. I still owe you some coffee."

"And I still need the coffee. So I will be there," she flirted.

"I'll be there too," he smiled warmly.

"Good," she smiled back

"Good" he echoed.

They stared at each other goofy-faced for a little too long.

"So I'm gonna go now. I'll see you later," Lorelai inched towards the door.

"See you later, definitely." Luke agreed as Lorelai slowly exited.

There was a lot for both of them to think about now that they had finally parted. Luke needed to teach her a lesson for lying to him, or manipulating the truth, as some would suggest. And Lorelai needed to decide if she was indeed ready to pursue a relationship with Luke or if friendship was their safest bet.

Driving once again down Dragonfly Lane reminded Lorelai of her daughter. Rory had suggested to her mother in a previous phone call that a trip to Europe with Emily might do them both some good. It seemed more likely that Rory was using this opportunity as a means to escape her current situation. Nevertheless, the Gilmore's were very headstrong creatures and it would prove rather pointless for Lorelai to argue. It was concluded that Rory would be accompanying Emily, much to the elder's delight, and the two would be departing on Thursday.

Lorelai received a gracious welcome upon her returning to the Inn. Sookie rushed to the door and hugged her dear friend incredibly tight, as if it had been months since their last visit. Michel even stuck his snooty nose out the door and nodded in Lorelai's direction. And the roof was looking very solid and sturdy, perhaps the greatest gift of all.

Lorelai spent the afternoon tending to odd jobs here and there and chatting sporadically to Sookie.

"Sook, do you really think this is a good idea? I mean, it's Luke, our Luke, diner Luke…I just don't know if I can picture us together, you know?"

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Lorelai, you are the only woman I can picture with Luke. You two are perfect for each other. Just give it a chance!"

"I don't know how."

"What do you mean?"

"He still doesn't know we kissed, he doesn't remember our dance at the wedding…"

"Then you have to tell him." Sookie was stern

"You make it sound so easy," Lorelai sighed.

"Buck up sweetheart, this is your show, this is your shining moment. Flirt shamelessly, wear scandalous clothing and go to bed ridiculously late. That man will be putty in your hands!" Sookie was a wicked, wicked woman.

Lorelai laughed, "Shameless is my middle name!"

"That's the spirit! Now, go get your man!"

"Yes ma'am!" The two girls hugged for what seemed the twentieth time that day. Lorelai walked with great determination through the lobby and outside, stopping briefly on the porch of her establishment. Memories of the kisses flooded her mind and suddenly, her motivation increased ten fold. She wanted to kiss that man again and again. The diner was calling…

Stay tuned folks! The next chapter will be up in a jiffy, and I do mean a JIFFY!

Let's bring on the Heat and Remember to REVIEW too!


	9. In Cahoots

How's that for a Jiffy! Well it was quick for me so let's at least be grateful for that! Now prepare to be enthralled by the latest antics in Star's Hollow…

The diner had been relatively quiet for most of the day. This allowed Luke a lot of time to think…too much time in fact. He didn't like to think so hard. His thinking soon led to scheming and trickery. He was simply biding his time till Lorelai made her entrance.

Lorelai exited her jeep and slowly ascended the steps to Luke's diner. She was nervous, her pulse had quickened and the moisture on her palms had thickened. She had past the point of no return, Luke had seen her; she must go in.

"Hey stranger," Luke joked.

"Long time no see!" Lorelai played along. She was both surprised and relieved by the lack of patrons in the diner.

"So, coffee?" Did he even have to ask?

"Do you even have to ask?" She smiled, feeling more at ease. She strode up to the counter and took a seat, watching Luke's every move.

"I'm guessing that the Inn is still intact?" Luke was alluding to their previous conversation.

"Well, after the roof cave-in, and the flood, and the explosion in the kitchen, we decided to call it quits."

"That's too bad. I hear that place had a lot of potential." Luke knew how to handle her sarcasm.

"May I just say that this is an exceptionally good cup of coffee Luke Danes!"

"You may, and I would expect no less."

Lorelai smiled and then took a deep breath. "Listen Luke, I was thinking that maybe we could…I mean, if you're not too busy…well obviously you're not cause this place is dead. I could scream bloody murder and no one would hear me! But anyway, I just wondered if you wanted to go…uh, see a movie or um, something?"

Luke didn't seem a bit surprised by her invitation. "See a movie?"

"Uh, yes." She treaded carefully.

"Tonight?" He was playing dumb, one of Lorelai's favorite pastimes.

"Or, whenever…" She was reaching here.

"Like a date?" Now he was being cruel.

"Call it what you like." She needed an answer.

"I don't know. I don't think that's such a good idea." And there goes the bomb.

"What?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Luke Danes turning down a date with Lorelai Gilmore. Apocalypse now!

"I'd rather not, but thanks anyway." What kind of game was he playing?

Lorelai's jaw had dropped to the floor and she was staring at Luke in complete shock. "Did you not hear what I said?"

"I heard you fine." Cold.

"You did?" Still shocked.

"Yep." Ice cold.

"And still no?" Becoming faint.

"That's what I said." Frigid.

"O—K then. I feel pretty stupid right now." Her heart had sunk and she was moments away from tears. "Thanks for the coffee." She turned towards the door. She had to get out of here.

"Lorelai wait," Luke pleaded.

She faced him again, hoping against hope that this was all a big charade, that he had changed his mind, that she had imagined the whole thing.

"You forgot your purse." That was it. That's all he had to say.

She grabbed it in a hurry and fled from the dark and sinister building. Lorelai sat in her jeep for an endless amount of time. She didn't know where to go or what to do. How could this happen? Her visit to the diner hadn't at all gone according to plan.

Luke was trying desperately to pull himself together. He had waited eight years for Lorelai to say those words to him. How could he dismiss her request so easily? He was up to something. That sneaky little devil was certainly up to something.

Lorelai collapsed onto her bed in tears. The drive home was nothing more than a blur. She couldn't understand Luke's demeanor. She couldn't even fathom the possibility of Luke being so completely distant and unfeeling toward her. Maybe she had been wrong about him. Maybe the whole damn town had been wrong about him. Little did she know there was method behind his madness. There truly was.

Lorelai awoke to a beautiful spring day. After such a dreadful night, she eagerly welcomed the sun's warm rays. She reached for the phone and dialed Sookie's number. She was ready to talk.

"Hello?" Sookie drowsily answered.

"Sook, hey – it's Lorelai."

"Oh hey, hi – how are you doing? Are you feeling alright?" What was with all the questions?

"Uh, I will be. I just had kind of a rough night, that's all." There was no 'kind of' about it.

"Yeah, well why don't you come over and tell me all about it. I'll put on some coffee." Sookie knew more than she was letting on.

"Ok, sure. That sounds good. See you in a bit." Lorelai was definitely interested in the coffee part.

"You bet."

Lorelai arrived 20 minutes later in desperate need of her fix.

"So, tell me everything." Sookie needed her fix too.

"Coffee, then details…coffee then details."

"Ok, ok. Here's your coffee, now spill!"

"Well, you know that brilliant plan of yours, the one where I waltz into the diner and Luke falls madly in love with me and carries me off into the sunset?"

"Uh, yes?"

"He said NO!" She was still in shock.

"No?"

"Yes!"

"Yes he said no, or no he said yes!" Sookie was utterly confused.

"I asked him to the movies and he turned me down! The gull! The absolute gull of that man!" Shock was becoming anger.

"Oh, well if at first you don't succeed, try, try again!" Who was this woman?

"What? Sookie, did you not hear me? He turned me down. Period, end of story."

"I'm sure he had a good reason…maybe he was really busy!"

"Sookie, the diner was empty!"

"Well, I wouldn't give up on him." This behavior was rather uncharacteristic of Sookie. Typically right about now she would've been blasting down the diner's door, pitchfork in hand.

"Whoa, whoa…wait a minute…hold the phone. You know something." The jig was up.

Sookie turned a pale shade of crimson. "No," she gulped.

"Oh yes, yes you do. Don't make me get the 'peach schnapps'!" Thems were fightin words!

"Fine, fine. Maybe I do." Sookie could never keep a secret. It was one of her worst faults.

"I don't believe this! You and Luke are in cahoots!"

"Lorelai, all he did was ask me to convince you to go to the diner. That's all."

"He asked me himself!"

"I guess he figured you might lose your nerve. Which you did!" It's true.

"What kind of game is he playing?" Lorelai's thoughts were stirring. She could be conniving and manipulative too. She was the Queen of deception! "Let the games begin!"

Man, this is FUN! This story is getting a little kooky, just like me!

Stay Tuned Folks, we're nearing the finish line!

Remember to REVIEW!


	10. Nothing But Trouble

Thanks a bunch for the reviews folks! Things may seem slightly odd or off kilter at the moment, but I love happy endings, so worry not my friends! Now, back to the story…

So it was decided. Lorelai was going to play Luke's game, BUT she was going to make the rules! Round 1: Allure and Evade.

Lorelai rushed home and immediately began scouring her closet, trying to select the perfect outfit.

"Eureka!" She shouted to an empty house. Luke was in for a big surprise!

The Diner, 2:00pm A.K.A: The Afternoon Lull –

Luke was wiping the same spot on the counter that he always seemed to wipe in times of boredom, anxiety and/or stress. He didn't even notice Lorelai as she approached the door in a rather scandalous ensemble.

"Hello Mr. Danes." Lorelai purred in a most flattering way as she sauntered in.

Luke nearly jumped out of his skin upon hearing her voice inside the barren walls of his eatery. Poor soul hadn't even felt the worst of it yet. Luke looked up to face his female caller and nearly fainted at the sight of her.

"Lorelai! Uh, what, er – how, how are you?" His tongue was rather distastefully extending from his mouth.

Lorelai could barely suppress her laughter. "I'm just fine. You on the other hand...I think you're drooling!" Oh the power of seduction!

Luke hid his face in embarrassment, returning his tongue to its holding cell. "I, I am not drooling, I just – well you… coffee?" Luke wanted desperately to distract himself, so he directly attended to the coffee maker.

"I'd love some," Lorelai happily responded. She was wearing a very revealing red and purple flowered blouse, and an incredibly short black skirt. Very alluring.

Luke was finally able to regain his composure as he took a few deep breaths and obligingly filled Lorelai's awaiting mug. "Listen Lorelai, I hope you aren't still disappointed about the way things turned out yesterday. I meant no harm by it." He found it easier to speak to her if he stared at the counter.

"No, of course not Luke. It was wrong for me to ask you in the first place. Forgive me?" She was playing it as cool as a cucumber.

"Oh, uh – yeah sure. I forgive you." Luke was tremendously confused by this revelation.

"You know, I really don't have time to date anyway. I'm so busy with the Inn and such. I'm so glad you opened my eyes Luke. I just don't know what I'd do without you." She smiled sincerely.

Luke was downright dumbfounded by the display before him. What on earth was happening here? This was not going according to plan at all.

"You know something else Luke, I think I just might drop men altogether. I mean, who needs em? I am an independent woman who is perfectly capable of achieving happiness without the aid of any testosterone-toting male!"

"Lorelai! Have you lost your mind? Don't you think you're overreacting?" Luke was certainly losing his mind, that's for sure.

"No! For the first time I'm seeing things clearly. And it's all because of you Luke. I don't know how to thank you!" She was a great actress.

"You've gone nutty! You're crazy! If there's one thing you do need, it's a man! Someone to set you straight!" Luke abruptly rounded the counter and headed for Lorelai.

"Luke! What are you doing?" Lorelai nervously asked as the impassioned man approached.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," he answered simply.

Oh god, thought Lorelai. He's going to do it…he's going to kiss me. Brace yourself girl. Lorelai closed her eyes in anticipation. To hell with the game!

Luke lunged forward and aggressively seized Lorelai's…coffee mug. "I'm pulling the plug Lorelai! I think this caffeine has finally put you over the edge!"

And once more, he had thrown her for a complete loop. "Luke, what are you doing? Have you gone insane?" There must be something in the air, or the water. "Give me back my coffee!" She demanded.

"No!" He snapped.

"Please Luke," she pouted. He always gave in to that pout.

"Never!" Well, maybe not always.

"Fine! Fine! See if I care!" Lorelai turned away, pretending to be disinterested.

Luke began pouring the remainder of the coffee down the sink and started for the kitchen. As soon as his back was turned, Lorelai launched herself up the stairs toLuke's apartment. "Ha, fool! You underestimate me! There must be some coffee up here!"

Luke had to laugh at the scene before him. Never had he known as determined a woman as Lorelai. Luke followed suit and barged unnecessarily into his own apartment just as Lorelai had lowered herself to a particular cupboard in the kitchen. "Ah, so what's in here?"

"Nothing in there but trouble!" Luke warned.

Lorelai retrieved a bottle of champagne and some candles from the mystery cupboard. "You're right, this is trouble. Expecting someone?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, well don't let me keep you then!" She replied coldly. "I should really be going anyway, I left the Inn uncharacteristically early today and I must return."

"That sounds like a good idea," Luke agreed.

"Good then. Enjoy…" And off she went without a second glance.

Luke simply shook his head. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

Lorelai was baffled. Was Luke seeing someone else? Had the world stopped spinning on its axis? Luke 2 : Lorelai 0.

Oh, but the game was still young…the game was still young!

Lorelai wandered solemnly back to the Inn. The poor kid wore her heart on her sleeve, or revealing blouse for that matter.

"Sookie?" Lorelai called for her best friend upon entering the Dragonfly.

"Lorelai! How'd it go?" Sookie giddily approached.

"It didn't," she sighed, defeated.

"What? You're kidding! Were you wearing 'the outfit'?"

"I've lost it. I've lost my appeal, I'm washed up…I'm a has been!"

"No, Lorelai – don't be crazy!" Sookie embraced her weathered friend.

"And I'm crazy too! Everyone thinks so!" Lorelai crashed on the couch in the lobby allowing Sookie room to accompany her. I guess that left Michele to run the Inn. Good luck with that.

The two girls talked for a good long time, Sookie having once again worked her magic. She wasn't entirely sure what Luke was up to, but things would all work out in the end – she had no doubt of that.

Lorelai was fired up. She wanted some answers. She was damn well going back to that diner! Sookie wouldn't have it any other way!

And so concludes yet another chapter! Only a few to go – And the 'good stuff' is coming, let me tell ya!

Remember to REVIEW!


	11. Let's Get Ready To Rumble!

Thanks everyone for the tremendous reviews! And politicaldonkey, I wish to thank you especially for pointing out one of my (few) errors. As some of you may have noticed, I truly dislike mistakes, in spelling or otherwise! Don't expect a lot, or any of that rubbish in my stories – but I can't make any promises, because even I am not invincible! Now that we have that cleared up, let's make our way back to the story, shall we?

All right, so Lorelai was fired up. It was time for Round 2: (Same game plan as round 1, only with increased desperation and determination). Back to the Gilmore household she traveled. Funny that she hadn't bumped into Rory on any of these occasions. She must have been at Lanes. Lorelai grew nervous at the thought of her daughter's Europe-bound departure the next day. Still, it was possibly the best remedy for both of them. Space was what they needed, time and space.

Lorelai removed her little black dress from the closet. She was really going for blood this time. That dress was her secret weapon, and damn she looked good in it!

It was about 7pm when Lorelai left the house. She was feeling sexy, seductive…and incredibly famished. God, she was starving. This was not the time to be thinking of her stomach. She needed to focus. She needed to keep her head in the game and her eyes on the prize. What the hell was the prize anyway? Let's hope it was something food related.

Outside the diner Lorelai stood, confused and agitated. All the lights were off, and the sign turned to closed. That never stopped her before. She strode confidently to the door and noticed a faint luminosity protruding from the closed blinds. Odd, thought Lorelai. She pushed slightly and slowly on the door, cautiously and secretively making her entrance.

Luke was rummaging behind the counter for something and finishing up the last details. Details? What exactly was he up to?

As Lorelai pushed for the last time, she was overwhelmed by the scene before her. There were candles everywhere. One lone table decorated with flowers, set romantically for two, rested in the center of the building. The other tables were pushed conveniently to the side, chairs atop.

"Back so soon?" Luke's voice sent Lorelai's heart into overdrive.

"Uh, surprise!" She tried to play it cool. Lucky for Luke, she was wearing a spring coat overtop of that sinful dress.

"So, how are things?" Luke wasn't very good with the small talk.

Lorelai had more pressing questions, "Hydro bill too expensive?"

"What?"

"What's with all the candles? You aren't going Martha Stewart on me, are you?" Lorelai mocked.

Luke thought it best to cut right to the chase. "Well actually, you were right earlier today…I am expecting someone…'was' expecting someone."

"Was? I mean you were?" Her curiosity was running wild but her grammar was solid.

"Yes," Return of the monosyllable man.

"And now?"

"Now I'm not." He was so casual.

It was killing her. "You're not?"

"No," Why was he making this so hard?

"Why?" She could be monosyllabic too.

Luke was a man of action. He decided to let his actions speak instead. He was still behind the counter as he ducked down momentarily and pressed the magic button. Suddenly the diner was filled with music, soft and of the dancing nature. He walked towards Lorelai then, with a determined look in his eyes.

"Here, let me take your coat." Luke offered.

Lorelai was stunned. Her head was spinning. What power this man had over her. "Ok." She had forgotten what lay underneath her protective layer. She felt chills over her entire body as he competently removed a piece of her clothing.

Luke experienced those same chills, until he saw the dress. Calm, confident Luke was now nothing more than a mess of hormones. What power this woman had over him.

Lorelai noticed his change of mood, "Are you alright?"

Luke simply nodded in compliance. Twice in one day she had nearly given the man a stroke. He looked deep into her eyes, "You're so beautiful."

She blushed. Luke closed the space that existed between them. "Luke…" she didn't know what was happening.

"She's here," Luke spoke gently.

"Who's here?" Lorelai whispered.

"The person I was expecting." And now things started to make sense.

Lorelai looked at him with an expression he couldn't quite decipher. "All this is for me?"

"If you want it to be." His confidence had improved.

"Luke, what kind of game are you trying to play?" She was tired of being 'played' for a fool.

"Lorelai, I'm not playing games with you." He seemed sincere.

"Then why are you acting so crazy? Why did you turn me down? Why are you playing romantic music in a room filled with candles?"

Luke smiled at her outpour of frustration "Because Ms. Gilmore, I'm trying to teach you a lesson."

"I beg your pardon," she retorted.

"You haven't been entirely honest with me…have you?" Uh oh.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing?" She feigned innocence.

"Lorelai?" He warned. One more chance to fess up kid.

"What?" She stood firm.

"Perhaps you just forgot our little agreement. You know, the one in which you help me to remember things, and I reward you with coffee?"

"You stole my coffee! I'll never forget that!" She was going to have nightmares.

"Because you lied!"

"Impossible!"

"We kissed!"

Silence.

"Lorelai? You and me – we kissed…right?" He just wanted the truth.

"Who told you?" She was angry it had to come to this.

"Why didn't you?" Good point.

She didn't know for sure. "I was scared…I, I thought it might ruin our friendship."

"Impossible." He cleverly used her previous line.

She smiled. The air of tension seemed to lift. "So, what else do you know?"

He grinned. Now was his chance. "Apparently I can waltz like the best of them." He held out his hand to her, pleading with his eyes for her to take it.

Lorelai obligingly accepted his invitation. She slid neatly into his arms, truly the only woman who belonged there. They drifted gracefully to the music, stealing lasting glances at each other.

"As good as the wedding?" Luke hopefully asked.

"Better." She beamed. Lorelai felt so relaxed and at peace. She loved this man desperately.

They danced for some time, unwilling to divide their perfectly mingled bodies, until the persistent rumbling of a certain woman's stomach was cause enough for their separation.

"Like clockwork." Luke laughed. Have a seat, I was expecting you to be hungry."

"What's with all the 'expectations'," Lorelai teased.

"What's with you torturing me with your barely-there outfits?" Luke countered.

"Uh, it was all part of my game-plan," she tried to laugh. It sounded rather naïve now.

"Good plan," Luke winked.

The two enjoyed a perfect meal together, basking in the warmth of their surroundings and pleasuring in each other's company. The champagne was incredible, so too the man pouring it. The candles elicited a remarkable ambiance and truly set the mood. What a night this had been, but the night was still young. There were certainly more surprises in store. Just wait!

One more to go folks! I'm bringing out the heat for this one! It'll be a dandy!

Remember to REVIEW!


	12. Number Three

Wow! How was that for a Season Finale, eh? I can't stop smiling about the whole proposal thing! I'm positively reeling! But I'm trying to block the whole 'Rory situation' out of my mind – it's better for my sanity! Well, the moment has finally arrived…the final chapter! I hope you enjoy, I know you will! Shall we then?

Luke and Lorelai had spent a wonderful evening together thus far. The food was fantastic, the conversation better still.

"Remind me to lie to you more often," Lorelai teased as Luke finished cleaning up.

He laughed. This had truly been a magical night. Luke removed the flower centerpiece from the table. "These are for you by the way," he gestured to Lorelai.

"That's twice in one week Luke! I might get used to this!" She beamed.

"I've officially met my flower quota for the year!" Luke teased. He walked behind the counter and increased the volume of the music, looking expectantly at Lorelai. "Now, where did we leave off before we were rudely interrupted…"

"By my bottomless pit of a stomach," she finished his sentence.

"The one that keeps my business afloat," He playfully added. I'm sure that wasn't far from the truth.

He grasped Lorelai's hand as they made their way once more into each other's awaiting arms. The warmth of their bodies together was a feeling both indescribable and unquenchable. Their figures obeyed the music, passionately, feverishly. Lorelai felt herself inch closer to Luke, her lips eager and encouraging. Luke was slowly surrendering to her skillful seduction. Her lips hovered over his for a second too long. He snapped, remembering the plan. Luke pulled away suddenly, forcing Lorelai off-balance.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked as Luke steadied her.

"We can't do this…I mean here. We can't do this here." Luke spoke rather awkwardly. His libido sure as hell wasn't helping the matter.

"Oh, I think we can," She moved closer to him.

With every ounce of strength he possessed, he backed away.

"What is with you?" Lorelai asked rather agitatedly.

"If we're going to do this, then we have to do it right." He was thinking rationally.

Lorelai was thinking he was insane. "Luke, seriously – who are you?"

"Come with me?" He asked hopefully

"Come with you where?" It was like pulling teeth.

"Just come. Please. I want it to be a surprise." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

She couldn't say no to that face. "Alright. But I'll have you know, I was ready to take you right there and then on the table!" She was kidding, I think.

Luke internally berated himself for that one. They exited the diner and traveled in nervous anticipation via truck to…The Dragonfly Inn of all places!

"Uh Luke, I don't have to be at work for like another 12 hours. What are we doing here?" She was truly curious and slightly annoyed.

"Wait here," Luke urged. "I'll be right back."

"Excuse me?" Lorelai started, but Luke was already halfway to the entrance by the time she spoke.

He walked confidently into the establishment and called eagerly to his 'accomplices'. "Hey, you still here?"

"You're Late! Where have you been?" Sookie and Patty badgered him as they anxiously strode out from the kitchen.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just lost track of time. Everything looks great though."

"Lost track of time eh? Was that all it was?" Sookie mischievously winked. Luke looked nervously toward the floor.

"So where is Lorelai?" Patty questioned, cutting short Luke's embarrassment.

"She's out in the truck. I told her I'd be right back."

"So she'll be in here any second then." Sookie knowingly replied. Lorelai was a most impatient woman.

"Yep." Luke too was familiar with Lorelai's keen personality.

"Ok. We're all set. Behave yourself Luke," Patty smiled devilishly as she and Sookie returned to the kitchen.

"Thanks…for everything!" Luke called to them.

"Anytime," They echoed.

Lorelai stomped out of the truck and walked determinedly towards the front doors. She lost her breath halfway up the stairs as she took in her surroundings. There were twinkling lights strewn about the doorway and flowers of every shade in every crevice of the veranda. A trail of rose petals led Lorelai to the interior of the Inn. Balloons and streamers aligned the beams and banister of the candlelit foyer. Lorelai was so overcome with emotion that she failed to see Luke standing in the center of the stunning decorations.

"What did he do?" Lorelai asked out loud.

"Are you referring to me?" Luke happily replied.

Lorelai nearly jumped at the sound of his voice. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She cried.

Luke laughed. "Not literally."

Lorelai allowed her pulse to regulate before speaking, "Why did you do all this? How did you do all this?" Not that she was complaining.

"I did it for you. And I had some help, some all too eager help." No doubt about that.

"Sookie wouldn't happen to be one of your little helpers would she?" Lorelai knew the answer.

"I've been sworn to secrecy," Luke grinned.

Lorelai stood back and admired both the man and the room. "You never cease to amaze me Luke Danes."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Luke paused briefly, "Hey, I think it's time we headed to the veranda."

"Oh really? And why is that? Have you arranged a private fireworks presentation? Is there a hot air balloon waiting for us? Did you fly the Queen in for a visit?" She never stopped.

"No…it's time for number 3," Luke simply stated.

A dumbfounded Lorelai obediently followed Luke as he escorted her outside. As soon as they crossed the threshold he turned and admired the woman standing before him. He took in all her beautiful features causing her to blush. He caressed her porcelain skin and slowly leaned in. Lorelai's stomach was a mess of butterflies, she held her breath as Luke's lips met her own. Their tongues and their hands eagerly explored their boundaries. Lorelai held the back of his neck, pulling him closer, hungering for a deeper connection. Luke played with the material of Lorelai's dress, craving the feel of her warm skin. Hearts were pounding, nerves were quaking, and finally, a breath was imminent.

"So," Luke quietly broke the silence.

"So," Lorelai repeated, smile broadening.

"That was…" He stopped, unable to find the words. He was certainly ecstatic.

"Definitely worth the wait!" Lorelai found the words for him.

"Agreed," Luke concurred.

"And so much better than the first two!" Lorelai grinned wholeheartedly. She now understood the 'number 3' reference.

"All part of the game," Luke smirked.

They held each other for some time, feeling the warm night air on their skin. They were together. This was right. This was magical. Lorelai couldn't wait to tell Rory the news. Sometimes second chances are heaven-sent. This truly was a night to remember…

And this time Luke would. He most certainly would!

FIN

Thank you to everyone for all your support! I had a ball writing this, and I hated to end it! But alas, all good things must come to an end! Not to worry though folks, I have another story inside my fertile brain that I'm just itching to write…so stay tuned!

And Thanks Again!


End file.
